


retro ;; h.js/l.mh

by catdaddy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, barista!minho, chan being the meddling boy he is, dancer!minho, gay fluff!!, im soft i love this fic, minho impressing the heck out of 3racha, minho with tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdaddy/pseuds/catdaddy
Summary: A night filled with unwanted thoughts and emotions, Jisung drives to his hideout in the hills near a small retro cafe. For the first time, he visits the cafe to grab something to drink, only to find out his childhood best friend Lee Minho works there.After repressing their feelings for each other since Jisung left to Malaysia, they find a spark in their relationship that they've desired for years and wow, does it feel good.





	retro ;; h.js/l.mh

When things are too much for Jisung, he goes to his hideaway where the only thing in sight is the small retro cafe not far from where he sits in his car, watching the sky melt into different colours. Tonight is one of those nights where he needs to get away from everyone, everything, and be alone with himself.  
Tonight, the sky is coloured in shades of purples and blues, scattered with glistening flecks of silver. The town is dark and quiet, only the lights of the cafe blinking a few meters away. He stares out of his car window and admires the view. He’s been sitting there for two hours or so, watching the warm colours sink into cold in silence, but he has noticed the drop in temperature, and he’s getting tired.

Jisung’s cheeks and nose are pink from the harsh weather, his eyes scarlet from crying. He takes off his glasses and vigorously rubs at his eyes. The only sound is his deep breathing. He’s wrapped up in his mustard yellow sweater paired with black distressed jeans. On his wrist, a silver watch and a minimalist bracelet with a moon charm. Jisung looks down at the charm and manages a smile. His fingers pull at it absentmindedly whilst he drags his coat around his shoulder.  
He decides to pull up to the cafe nearby.  As Jisung enters the building, he feels the eyes of the two men scan him up and down. There’s a boy that he can’t really see behind the man, but the boy stays watching Jisung closely. The barista’s face twists knowingly, his gaze averting to the ground.  
“Sorry, sir, we’re closing up now,” The older man with grayed hair sends him an apologetic frown. His eyes are tired and sad, so Jisung nods his head understandingly without protest. The barista, however, has a different idea.  
“No!” The younger boy calls over, “It’s okay, I’ll stay for longer. I’m in no rush, I’ll lock up straight after.”   
The elder man, who Jisung assumes is the owner, sighs in exhaustion, “Go ahead, just lock up when you’re done. I’m not paying you extra, though, boy.”   
The barista nods eagerly, eyes wide at the boy.

The boy recognises the barista. He had deep coloured eyes that were filled with emotion, a soft smile that feels so familiar to the boy. Passion and fierceness emits from him in gigantic waves, but not even that concludes the feeling of knowing him until...  
“Ah, J. One, it’s been a while, huh?” The barista winks, signalling for Jisung to come his way.   
“Minho…?” He had changed, for sure. Minho’s hair is a bright, golden blonde, messily pushed away from his face. His arms are filled with black and grey tattoos that begin at his wrist and finish just before his neck.   
“The one and only!” Minho grins, tapping Jisung’s hand, “What’re you doing here? I thought you were still in Malaysia!”  
Jisung giggled quietly, struck with nervousness but full of happiness at the same time, “No, no! I moved back here, like, three months ago…?”   
“Oh…”   
“But I heard about you and your dancing career! I’m so proud of you, you have no idea,” Jisung gushes, holding Minho’s hand tighter.   
“Ah~ You’ve not changed, have you Jisung?” Minho smiles, pulling away from Jisung’s hand, “It’s a bit late to be out here on your own, is it not?”   
“Nah!” Jisung laughs, standing up from the counter, “I come down here all the time, well… not here in the cafe but yeah.”   
“You heading anywhere?”   
He squints, “No. I was thinking about heading back home but I don’t really wanna deal with my roommates right now.”   
“Ah… You don’t live with the family anymore?” Minho pulls off his pale pink apron, hanging it behind him.   
“I was staying with them for the first month, but my friends offered me a place in their apartment up here,” Jisung explains, treading lightly.  
Minho nods understandingly, “Want to come to my place? I mean, you’d have to drive but at least I’ve got no annoying roommates!”  
Jisung laughs, “Sounds good, do you live far?”   
“Not at all.”

***

The drive was short and silent, but it was the kind of silence that isn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It’s the kind of silence that’s welcome, because you don’t care what you’re doing as long as you’re with the person you want, and that’s exactly how Jisung felt.  
Jisung opened the car door for Minho when they had pulled up beside Minho’s apartment block and noticed the minimalist bracelet on Minho’s right hand.   
“You still have it?” Jisung barely manages to pull the words out of his mouth, staring at the bracelet. The bracelet was a gift from Jisung years ago, he remembers it like it was yesterday.

_“Minho, wait. I want to give you this before I go,” Jisung grabs Minho’s arm before he can turn away, keeping his eyes fixed on the other’s. It’s the last day before Jisung heads off to Malaysia to study over there. He has no idea how long he’ll be there for, or when he’ll come back. Leaving his best friend is undoubtedly the most heartbreaking thing he’d ever experience. “Look! Mine has a moon, and yours has a sun! You always said I was like a sunshine, so I hope this will make you remember me until I come back.”_   
_Minho is hesitant, slowly taking the bracelet from Jisung’s cupped palms, “J. One, I could never forget you, not ever. But, this was really kind of you. Just… don’t forget me, please?”_   
_“I could never forget you Minho. Just don’t leave me behind.”_   
_Minho pulls Jisung in, placing his head on Jisung’s. Their arms are tightly wrapped around each other._   
_“Jisung-ah! Come on, now, we’re going to be late.”_   
_Neither of them utter a word as they pull away, and Jisung drags himself towards him mum in sadness. Minho watches, his eyes welling with tears, “J. One!”_   
_Jisung turns around quickly, eyes filled with hope._   
_“You’re really talented, you know. By the time we see each other again, you’ll be a superstar! I’ll watch you on TV! You have so much talent, Jisung! Don’t ever give up.”_   
_“Lee Minho!” Jisung calls back, his voice cracks as he edges close to tears, “You know you’re talented too! You’re gonna be an amazing superstar with me, yeah?”_   
_“You know it! Just don’t leave me behind.”  
“Yeah.”_

“Wow, neither of us have gotten very far since, J. One,” Minho raises his eyebrows, sliding through the apartment entrance.  
“Still with that silly old nickname… Also you’re out here dancing with the country’s biggest groups, ‘neither of us have gotten very far’ huh?”  
“That silly old nickname is what’s gonna be lighting up the country on billboards soon enough,” Minho unlocks the door, eyes focused on Jisung, “And still, it’s not like the superstar either of us were planning on being by now, I’m just a backup dancer.”   
The two walk into Minho’s living room. The palette consists of pale blues with white accents. It’s very minimal with only a white leather couch, a glass coffee table and a television paired with a white stand. The wall is painted pale blue with white and silver abstract roses plastered across the room.

“Nice place you’ve got,” Jisung hums with satisfaction, his gaze dancing from one corner of the room to another.  
“It’s cute,” Minho turns to Jisung, “like me!”   
Jisung turns away in laughter, his hand grazing Minho’s finger tips, “You’ve not changed either, Minho.”   
Minho pulls at Jisung’s hand, “Let’s go to the kitchen. Do you want a drink?”   
He nods, “A coffee, please.”   
Minho’s eyebrows shoot upwards, “It’s way too late to be drinking coffee, Jisungie. Oh! Speaking of which, do you want to spend the night here? I know we’ve not seen each other in years _but_ I’d prefer if you weren’t driving so far at this time of night, you get me?”   
The younger one nods, “Sure, I wasn’t planning on going back home for a while anyway. I’ll text my roommates. Can I get that coffee?”   
Minho rolls his eyes, but obliges.

 **_To:_ ** _channie hyung_ **_,_ ** _binnie  
_ ** _From:_ ** _Jisung  
_ ** _10:35pm  
_** _Hey, I’m spending the night elsewhere. Don’t wait up for me ^^_

 

 **_To:_ ** _Jisung  
_ ** _From:_ ** _channie hyung  
_ ** _10:35pm_  
** Alright then. You at a hotel or smth? Who’re you with? 

 **_To:_** _channie hyung  
_ ** _From:_ ** _Jisung  
_ ** _10:36pm  
_** _Staying with a friend, don’t worry about it. I won’t be late to the recording studio tomorrow if that’s what you’re worried about._  

 **_To:_ ** _Jisung  
_ ** _From:_ ** _channie hyung  
_ ** _10:36pm  
_** _I just care about you a lot. Make sure you’re not late - and we’re not at the recording studio tomorrow. Dance studio, 10:30am, tomorrow. Stay safe, Jisungie._  

“Do you like milk or sugar or whatever?”  
“My coffee needs to be the heavenly, milky, sugary goodness that I deserve.” Jisung places his phone on the kitchen counter, walking over to where Minho is standing. Jisung places his hand on Minho’s waist lightly, looking at what he’s doing. He notices that Minho flinches at his touch, so he pulls his hand away.   
“Sorry…”   
“No, no, it’s okay,” Minho turns to Jisung with a smile.   
Jisung places his hand back on Minho’s waist, but with a tighter grip, “Man, how long has it been?”   
“Too long, clearly.”   
“Yo, can we binge watch horror movies tonight?” Jisung suddenly yelps, looking up at Minho with eyes that resemble a puppy’s.   
“Anything you want, J. One.”

***

“Jisungie, let’s go to sleep now,” Minho nudges Jisung who’s half asleep on his shoulder, despite downing his coffee barely two hours ago, “do you want to crash on the couch or sleep with me?”  
Jisung giggles, rubbing his head against Minho, “Can I sleep with you?”   
“I just… You know what, sure.”  
Minho drags Jisung to his room. Minho’s room is completely different from the living room. The walls are painted white. The black blinds are pulled down to cover the window. The bed takes up most of the room, being a kingsize bed.   
“This bed is so big to have all to yourself,” Jisung, who seemed to have woken up a little more, babbles in amusement. A gasp follows, “Oh! Do you have a girlfriend?”   
Minho laughs loudly, “Ah… No, Jisung, I’m gay. But yes, I’m single. But what about you, you’ve got a boyfriend?”  
Jisung stiffles a laugh, “Well… No!”  
“You can’t tell me you weren’t the korean hotshot at your old school, Jisung,” Minho sits Jisung down on his bed, “Do you want to change into something, pyjamas?”   
“I…” Jisung begins, “Maybe a hoodie would be nice.”   
“You have your own.” Minho argues back.   
“I want one of yours.”   
“Why though?”  
Jisung's cheeks turn pink, “Ah… Forget it, I’ll get mine.”   
Minho walks to his wardrobe in defeat, “What colour?”   
“You pick.”

They’re both tucked up in bed. Minho wearing sweats and a vest, Jisung in Minho’s white sweater and shorts. They’re both facing upwards, Jisung’s breathing being the only audible thing in the room.  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Jisung mumbles, turning his head towards Minho.   
Minho continues looking upwards, “You’ve no idea how much I think about you every day. How you’re doing. What you’ve been up to.” He takes a deep breath, “So no boyfriend then, huh? How come?”   
Jisung lets out a bittersweet laugh, “Whaddya mean ‘How come?’?”   
“Surely you liked someone at least?”   
“Well, yeah, but…”   
Minho twists his whole body towards Jisung, “Spill.”   
“Only if you do too.”   
“Deal.”  
Jisung inhales sharply, “Alright, so, before I left for Malaysia, I really liked this guy, like, he meant so much to me. I told you that I liked him, right?”   
Minho’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “Yeah. But not who.”  
“Yeah well, I told myself that I could hold on to him until I got back. I didn’t want anyone that wasn’t him, despite by being asked out by loads people.” Jisung explains awkwardly.   
Minho nods, “I get what you mean. I’m kind of the same. I liked this guy for years but I barely got the chance to speak to him. I still liked him no matter what. Even to this day,” he sighs loudly, “I still have really strong feelings for him. I never stopped thinking about him, though I did get really distracted with work.”   
Jisung understands, “I can imagine so. But, what is it that’s stopping you from talking to the guy? You can’t inbox him or anything?”   
He shook his head, “I lost contact with him a while back. I could probably get back in touch with him, but chances are I’ll just hurt myself thinking that I have a shot with him.” He plays with the sun charm hanging from the bracelet on his wrist thoughtfully.   
Jisung grins, “I can’t believe you still have that. I have mine too, look,” Jisung shows Minho his left wrist, revealing the matching moon bracelet.  
Minho giggles under his breath, “You’re so cute, Jisungie.”  
“Stop~ I am not cute,” Jisung squeezes Minho’s hand.  
It almost feels like electricity running through Minho’s body the moment Jisung touches him. That’s the feeling he’s been longing for since Jisung left. The sizzle of excitement and anxiety merged together leaves Minho’s breathing unsteady, but he’s enjoying the feeling, because who knows how long it could be until he feels it again.  
“Goodnight, Minho.”   
“‘Night, J.One.”

**

It’s a phone call that wakes Minho up the next morning, but it’s not his phone. Reminded by last night’s events, he smiles to himself, watching the boy next to him.  
“Hello?” Minho picks up Jisung’s phone to avoid waking him up.   
“Jisungie! You need to be at the dance studio in an hour. You better be awake.” An unfamilliar voice yells into the microphone, shaking Minho up a little bit.   
“I’ll let him know. He’s asleep right now.”   
“Oh? Who’s this, then?” The man says curiously, his voice softening.  
Minho hesitates, “I’m Minho. Jisung stayed here last night, I think he mentioned?”  
The guy’s gasp is barely audible as he attempts to cover the microphone, but Minho can just hear the whispers between the guy behind the phone and someone else.   
“Hey! Changbin, he’s with that Minho guy!”   
“What?”   
“Remember? Childhood crush except not really childhood because he’s definitely still in love with him.”   
“Oh! That guy who’s a back up dancer for those groups. Yeah, Jisung talks about him a lot.”   
“We should ask him to come join us! It would be fun.”   
“Chan hyung, no meddling.”   
“Binnie, I don’t meddle. I simply… Okay yeah I meddle.”  
The guy Minho assumes is Chan uncovers the mic, “Oh! Yes he mentioned he was staying elsewhere. Would you want to come out with us today? Any friend of Jisungie’s is a friend of ours!”  
The candy-sweet enthusiasm leaking through the speaker is really hard to listen to, but Minho gives back an equally excited response, “That sounds lovely! I’ll wake him up. We might be a little late, I hope that’s alright.”   
“Fine, fine! Please bring some clothes to dance in since we’re at the studio this morning. Bye now!”   
“Bye!”

Huh. “Childhood crush except not really childhood because he’s definitely still in love with him.”? Wild.

***

“Minho~!” Jisung calls from the bathroom, “I just remembered I don’t have any clothes!”  
Minho snickers quietly, “I’m cooking, Jisungie. Go to my room and pick some stuff out of the closet on the left. That has my dance stuff in it.”  
Jisung obliges, sneakily padding his way to Minho’s room.  
Minho is in the kitchen cooking strawberry pancakes. Well, he’s trying. He keeps zoning out, thinking about what he heard over the phone this morning.  
“How many pancakes do you want?” He calls to Jisung.  
Jisung walks out of Minho’s bedroom wearing Minho’s grey sweatpants and holding a baggy, white vest. His hair is soaking wet and his shoulders are decorated with random drops of water.   
“As many as I’m allowed to have,” He replies, “Can I wear this shirt?”  
Minho is kind of shaken up by the view, not going to lie. This… wasn’t what he expected to happen. Oh man. Oh Lord. He’s so fucking gay for this boy. Oh _no._  
“Minho~~ You there?” Jisung waves his hand in front of Minho’s face.  
“Oh, shit, yes hello what did you say?”   
“You’re still sleepy,” Jisung laughs. Yeah, sleepy. “Can I wear this?”  
Minho smiles, “Of course, maybe dry yourself up first? You don’t want to get sick.”   
“Ah, you’re right. I’ll go, then.”   
“Wait, do you want a fruit smoothie?”   
“Bitch yes _please_.”

~~

“So, your friend Chan called this morning, so I answered because I didn’t want to wake you up. He invited me to come along with you guys.” Minho explains as they get on to the bus.  
Jisung’s eyes widen, “He- Did you tell him who you are?”   
“Yes…? Is that okay?”  
“Yes! Of course, it’s just they… Never mind. They might tell you some weird stuff that’s all.”  
Minho doesn’t say anything. He just places his hand on Jisung’s thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. Jisung lays his head on Minho’s shoulder and smiles softly to himself.

~~

“They’re here!”  
“About time.”   
“Minho! Hello! It’s so nice to finally meet you,” The oldest one grins, shaking Minho’s hand. Minho bows his head, “You too.”  
The smaller one has a small smirk on his face, “So _this_ is Minho. It’s an honour to meet you, really.”   
“Enough with introductions, we really should be getting on with practice.”  
Minho is impressed with all three of them. They’re all so  beautifully skilled. Jisung’s dance is so swift and smooth, it flows beautifully. The shorter one, who Minho worked out to be Changbin, holds so much passion in everything he does. There is an on going fire in his eyes. It’s strong and powerful. You can really see how much this kind of thing means to him. And Chan. He’s so passionate, talented, but also caring. He helps out his younger friends. He isn’t rude and doesn’t insult them, he just helps them learn how to perfect their skills. They’re such a talented and caring group of friends. Words cannot describe them fully.  
“Minho! What do you think of our Jisungie, he’s so talented, right?” Chan grabs Jisung by the shoulders, shaking him a little bit. Jisung, embarrassed, looks away to cover his rouged cheeks.  
They’re all worn out, Minho can tell, but none of them are trying to show it.   
“You’re all really good. I’d really like to learn it. It’s really beautifully choreographed, who’s responsible?” Minho asks, standing up from his seat.  
Changbin pats his back, “All of us, we all worked on it together.”  
It’s amazing. They’re all so talented, but it seems that they’re barely noticed.  
“You’ll have to teach me some day, I really love the piece.”  
Chan smirks, holding Jisung more firmly, “You know, maybe Jisung can teach you whilst Changbinnie and I go to the convenience store.”   
“We’re going to the convenience store?”   
“Yes.” Chan almost shouts, “We need to buy water and I need your strong arms to help me.”   
“Jeez, I’m starting to think you only like me for my arms.” Changbin sighs, grabbing his wallet from the corner of the room, “But sure, let’s go.”  
“Let’s go, then?” Jisung grabs Minho’s hand, leading him to the centre of the dance floor.

Jisung notices that Minho picks up the dance quite quickly, and is quick to perfect his mistakes if Jisung points one out, which happened rarely.  
“Your leg needs to face this way more, like, turn your leg from your hip,” Jisung demonstrates the change, that Minho can’t quite nail.   
“Like… this?” Minho bends his knee slightly and adjusts his legs so it faces the front.   
Jisung moves to behind where Minho is standing, placing his fingers where Minho’s leg begins, “You need to turn it from up here, you’re using your ankle too much. Straighten your leg and try again, can you feel it up here?”  
Minho zones out. He can feel Jisung’s breath against his neck, and his touch _again,_ is so much to handle. He changes his stance so he can straighten his leg, but trips and falls to the side, bringing Jisung down with him.  
“Oh jeez, I’m sorry, Jisungie are you hurt?” Minho panics, placing his weight on his arms.   
Jisung, not fazed by the fall, just chuckles softly, “I’m fine, are you alright? Your jaw is red, did you hit it on the ground?” He reaches for the red mark on Minho’s face, but Minho flinches.   
“I’m fine, relax,” He attempts to back away, but falls flat on his back, “Oof. Jisungie, I’m fine, stop!” He giggles as Jisung crawls on top of him.   
“Minho! Let me see for goodness sake!” Jisung laughs back, propping himself on top of Minho and leaning down to see the mark.  
Minho’s heart rate jumps up. He’s inches away from Jisung’s face. His breathing becomes heavy. Can Jisung hear it? Is it so obvious?  
Little does Minho know, Jisung feels the same way.

Should he kiss him?

It feels right.

It feels so right.

So he leans in.

His eyes flicker between Minho’s eyes and lips.

Minho gets the message.  
His hand reaches Jisung’s neck. He takes a deep breath.  
And Jisung leans in.   
And their lips meet.   
Explosions. The spark of electricity. Fiery passion alight in their bloodstreams. It’s as if they could see colour for the first time in their lives. It’s what they both have been aching to feel. The overwhelming desire to feel the other’s soft lips against theirs.   
Minho tastes sweet, Jisung notices. The flavour of his fruit smoothie lingers on his lips. Minho’s free hand pulls at Jisung’s shirt hungrily, embracing the moment at its fullest.  
Jisung pulls away, almost breathless. Butterflies collide against the walls of his stomach furiously as his mind wells with anxiety.   
“I’m sorry… I didn’t even think about how you’d feel. I’m sorry, ah, gosh, I’m embarrassed.” Jisung rambles, raking his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair.   
Minho smiles, sitting up from the ground, “Jisungie! It’s okay. It’s… It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”  
“I missed you.”   
“I missed you too.”  
“Oh shit, you’re bleeding.” Jisung notices the red mark turned out to be a small gash with some blood dripping down Minho’s jaw.  
“Frick.”

The door opens quietly, as if Chan and Changbin didn’t want to be noticed. Jisung notices the sound, but doesn’t say anything. He wipes the blood from Minho’s jaw with his finger to avoid it from dripping any more. Minho smiles gratefully.  
“Oh Christ,” Jisung whispers, “They’re totally going to know we were just kissing. What did I do to your hair?”  
Minho’s eyes scrunch up as he stiffles his laughter, “Relax, let’s just say we were practicing really hard.”  
“How is he, then. J. One?” Chan comes in, noticing the pair sitting on the floor.  
“J. One…?” Minho smirks, turning towards Jisung.  
Jisung’s cheeks turn a deep burgundy now, “Okay, so maybe I really did use that as my stage name…”  
“You’re adorable~” Minho ruffles Jisung’s hair as if he were a dog.  
“Well… You going to show us what you’ve got, or not, Minho?”


End file.
